Always There
by That1SlytherinGirl
Summary: Norma and Alex have three significant run ins throughout their lives at age 7, 13, and 18. Then they meet again when Norma purchases the motel. Each time they meet happens to be a significant day in both their lives. *An AU story where Norma grew up in a town next to White Pine Bay*
1. The First Time

_Disclaimer: This in an Alternative Universe Fanficton (something I've never done before). I don't own any Bates Motel characters, I'm just having fun with them. Thank you for taking an interest, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

7-year-old Norma Calhoun had finally done the unthinkable, she had run away from home. Technically it wasn't the first time she had left, just the first time she had ever made it far enough to matter.

Her mother and father had been fighting again, like usual. Normally she would just hide alone and wait for her older brother to sit with her, but today was different because Caleb was at school and Norma had stayed home. During her parent's heated argument she had managed to crawl out of the window and run into the woods. The last time she "ran away" the little girl stopped as soon as she hit the trees, but today she told herself she'd run until she couldn't run anymore.

Her heart pounded in her chest as her legs moved as fast as they could, the cold air scraping against her face like sharp shard of ice, her bare feet trampling over dirt, rocks, sticks, and anything else that may have been in the damp soil. Eventually she had to stop, she knew she did. The pain in her feet and legs were getting too much to handle but she feared if she stopped too soon she wouldn't have gone far enough. Fortunately she hit an empty, unfamiliar park and knew she should be safe. She had been to every park in the small city of Pine View and had never come across this one. At the rate she had gone little Norma told herself she had probably ran out of state.

Panic started to weigh on her chest; she had left by herself, what if they found her? Or worse, what if they never found her? Being out of the house alone seemed like a good idea at the time, but Caleb couldn't find her if she was all the way over here, wherever "out here" was. Caleb had always protected her at home, maybe she should have waited for him to get back before leaving. Then he could have gone with her.

Norma wrapped her arms around her tiny frame and walked towards the jungle gym. Upon locating a tubular slide she started to crawl up it. The first few times her feet slipped, sending her sliding down to the bottom. On her last try she finally made it to the middle of the slide and wedged herself inside using her feet and back, curling her spine with the shape of the slide, allowing her body to form an awkward C shape. Tears rolled down her now dirty face and hit the slide with a _tap._ Silent crying turned into a muffled sob. What had she gotten herself into? She had felt like she had been running for days, she was probably in China now.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?"

Norma looked up to the top of the slide and saw a pair of brown eyes looking back at her. "Do I look 'okay'?" She pouted, then slid down the slide. She crawled out the end and stood, looking up at the jungle gym where the boy stood. His tan skin glistened in the sun, his dark hair soaking wet. He looked like he had just ran through the sprinklers.

"My dad says girls cry for no reason." He too slid down the slide, stopping at the bottom and sitting at the mouth. He looked up at her, "Are you crying for no reason?"

She seemed offended, "It's none of your business." Frowning, she took a step back from the slide, "I don't know you."

He rolled his eye, "I'm Alex." He stuck his hand out, but she didn't take it.

"Norma Lousie Calhoun." she said with a smirk, as if she had finally accomplished learning her entire name and would tell anyone that would listen.

He couldn't help but laugh, "I'm just going to call you Norma."

She crosses her arms and started to pout again, "That's what you're supposed to call me."

"Why would you say your whole name if you don't want people to use it?" He teased her, liking poking fun at his new friend already.

"Because-," She was getting worked up, "Because that's just how you introduce yourself. You're doing it wrong!"

He was amused at how easily the girl got frustrated. Instead of continuing the pointless argument over how one should introduce themselves, he changed the subject, "Where do you live? I've never seen you here before."

Norma had completely forgotten what had happened back at home, she'd been distracted by the boys pestering. "No, my family is just here on vacation." she looked at his nose as she lied to him.

"I never knew why people came to White Pine Bay of all places. There's nothing here."

 _White Pine Bay?_ Norma had heard her dad talk about White Pine Bay. Something about them being full of weeds... She must not be too far after all! She could get home easily, she was sure of it. Maybe her dad wouldn't know she had been missing. "My dad said people come for the weeds you grow."

He paused and looked around at the park, seeing the tall weeds no one had really bothered to pull. With a shrug he spoke again, "I thought every place had weeds... We do have a lot of them, thought." His face changed almost immediately to a frown, "Wait, where are your parents?"

She frowned back, he was catching on. "Where are _your_ parents?"

"I asked you first." He continued to frown. He was the Sheriff's son and all his friends knew it. Usually when he asked questions, he got answers.

" _Ladies_ are _first."_ She said in a smug tone. He looked as though he'd been beat.

"My dad was supposed to take me to work today, but he told me to play here for a while. I just live down the street..." His voice faded. It had been his mom's idea for him to got to work with is dad but his dad didn't seem to like it that much. They argued back and forth, but eventually his mother won. Or at least it had seemed like she had. This morning his dad woke him up and said instead of school, Alex was going to the station. He wasn't in the car a whole minute before his dad told him to just play at the park until his lunch break.

"I just went for a walk." Norma lied again.

"You were running." He said matter of factly. "I saw you run out of the woods... you looked scared."

"I wasn't scared! I'm... We're playing hide and seek." She said quickly, "My brother and I."

"First you were walking, then you were playing tag." He was a little upset by the lies, but at the same time it would make for a good detective game; he liked finding the truth out when no one wanted to tell it. "Are your parents fighting?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Her body went rigid, how could he have known? She wasn't allowed to talk about what happened at home with anyone that didn't live there. "No." Was all she could say.

"Oh." He said a little awkwardly, "It's okay if they do, my parents fight." He had a gut feeling her parents weren't so different than his. Maybe it was because he had already started to develop a knack for people, but more than likely it had to do with the fact that he had ran here by himself more than once in his life, every time was because his dad was fighting with his mom.

She felt a little more at ease and took a seat on the ground next to the slide, finally getting a chance to look at her feet. The bottoms were covered in scratches from everything she had stepped on, some of the scratches were even bleeding a little.

"Wanna play on the grass?" He asked when he saw what he assumed the wood chips had done.

"No, I'm fine." She stood again and pushed past him, climbing up the side. She was determined more than ever to get all the way up to the top now that someone was watching, and she did just that. He followed her and ran after her as she flew across the jungle gym, "You're it, Alex!" She ran towards the monkey bars and jumped off the edge of the platform, grabbing on to the fourth bar out.

They played like that for what only seemed like a short while, but before they knew it Sheriff Romero had pulled into the parking lot and got out of his truck.

Alex and Norma were in a tree and the time of the Sheriff's arrival and his son immediately hopped out of the tree while Norma stayed hidden.

"What are you doing?" Norma heard the man ask Alex, making note of his slight accent.

"I was just playing." Alex said sheepishly, barely able to meet the man's gaze.

"By yourself?" he didn't wait for the kid to respond. He stepped towards the tree and looked up, spotting the little girl hanging on to the branch. The sheriff grumbled under his breath, "Are you Norma Calhoun?"

Norma's eyes widened in fear. Too afraid to lie to him, she gulped and nodded, jumping down to a lower branch. The Sheriff sounded gruff and frankly, a little ticked off. "Get down here, I'm taking you to the station and calling your parents."

Alex watched Norma climb down from the tree. She looked at him as if she was expecting him to make this all go away, and for a second he thought about telling his dad she was lying, that Norma wasn't her name at all.

"Everyone in the area is looking for you, Calhoun." The Sheriff said as they all piled into the car, "Pine View, White Pine Bay, hell, maybe even Portland. You caused a lot of trouble." Norma silently sat in the back seat of the car, gripping her seat belt and keeping her eyes focused on the back of the driver's seat. She figured if she sat directly behind the muscular man she wouldn't have to see him. Alex was sitting next to her, more disappointed than anything. He had a lot of fun with Norma, she was a lot smarter than Keith Summers and a little nicer than Bob Paris. Plus she was braver than both of them combined, she hadn't been scared to jump off the swing and had even convinced him to walk on top of the monkey bars with her.

The rest of the car ride was silent. They finally pulled up to the station and walked inside, both children were instructed to sit in the Sheriff's office and wait for someone to bring them out.

"Am I getting arrested?" Norma asked Alex, frightened.

"I don't know." He said in an irritated tone, "What did you do, anyway?"

"Ran away." She mumbled. "I live in Pine View... I thought I could just find my way home before anyone noticed."

He crosses his arms and leaned back into the chair, "Why didn't you just tell me that? I could have hid you in the slide or something."

"I dunno." She shrugged it of, waiting nervously for someone to come get them. Finally the deputy opened the door and nodded for Norma to follow him. She looked at the new friend she had made with sadness in her eyes. Was she ever going to see him again? "Bye, Alex." she mumbled.

He watched her walk out with the deputy, "Bye, Norma." His heart sank a little when the door had closed behind her, wondering the same thing she was. Would they ever cross paths again? Who would have thought his first time at the police station would be the first day he lost a friend?


	2. The Worst Day So Far

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Bates Motel characters, I'm just having fun with them. Thank you for taking an interest, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

 _Six Years Later:_

Alex Romeo gripped the edges of his bathroom sink until his knuckles felt like they were going to pop out of his hand. How could this have happened? He kneed the counter forcefully then smashed his fist down on to the granite slab; his reality finally crashing down on him.

His mom had committed suicide.

Death alone was hard, but there something about someone you love taking their own life that caused a whole different whirlwind of emotions to swirl inside you. So many questions built up in his mind that he thought he was going to explode. Was she really so trapped that this was the only way out? Had he not been enough for her to stay with them? How could she just leave her son like this?

 _'If she couldn't stand living with her own husband, how can I?'_

The teen stepped away from the sink and ran his fingers through his short hair as he thought back one what happened hours before.

Alex _had walked home from school like every other day but as soon as he turned the corner and his house came into view, he knew something wasn't right. The Sheriff van in the driveway was a dead giveaway, his dad was never home this early. He slowed his pace, prolonging the bad new as long as possible. The first thing he saw when he entered the house was oddly the most traumatic of it all, mostly because that was when he knew what had happened._

 _His dad was sitting at the dining room table wearing his bloody uniform with a bottle of scotch sitting next to the lock box he kept one of his guns in. As Alex got closer he could see blood splatter on the side of the metal container, his whole world stopped for what seemed like minutes._

 _"This is your fault." He said as soon as he came to his senses. "You did this!" He yelled as he took his backpack off of his shoulders and threw it at his father who merely blocked his face with his arm._

 _The Sheriff stood and stepped towards his son, "Alex-"_

 _"NO!" Alex's face was coated in tears already, "Where is she?!" He was referring to her body, having no idea if anyone had moved her yet. He wasn't sure if he wanted her here or not, but either way he needed to know._

 _"They took her an hour ago." His father replied as he sat back down, reopening the bottle in front of him and taking a drink. "Sit down."_

 _"No! I'm not sitting with you!" How could his father even expect him to look in his direction? He was the one that made his mother so depressed, him and his stupid drug business. He might as well have sucked the life out of her!_

 _"Dammit, Alex! Sit down!" The large man stepped forward and forcefully grabbed his son by the arm, throwing him into the chair. He used a little too much force and Alex was sent flying into the chair and crashing onto the ground._

 _The young teen quickly got to his feet and did what he had wanted to do for years. He charged at his dad and slammed into him, trying to push him into the wall. All it really did was make him take a few stepped back a few paces. Alex balled his fists and just started swinging senselessly, sometimes hitting the grown man hard enough to where it satisfied him. For a second his dad let him, but then restrained him and cuffed his hands behind his back, pushing his face into the dining table as though he was going to arrest his own son for assaulting a police officer. "CALM DOWN!"_

 _Alex had no choice but to stay still, his tears spilling onto the table as he sobbed, grieving his loss._

He paced around the bathroom but stopped when he heard a car door slam. He looked outside his window and saw the Sheriff SUV pulling out of the driveway. Taking a deep breath, he let himself out of the bathroom and headed down the hall towards his mother's room (his parents each had separate living spaces). Alex stared at the closed door then shifted his gaze to the door knob. He grasped it, but didn't turn it. He just stood there, breathing heavily, not sure what he wanted to do.

He cracked the door open and saw the red stains on the carpet, then slammed it shut. He felt like his lungs were collapsing, he needed to get out of that house. Alex ripped through the house, stormed out the front door and started walking down his street to the one place he had always felt at peace; the park. He didn't care how old he had gotten, that's where he wanted to be. It's not like anyone would see him, the sun had gone down about twenty minutes ago.

Alex had just made it to the wood chips when he heard familiar crying. At first he thought it had been him and he just hadn't realized the was that emotional in the moment. However, when he stepped closer to the playground he knew it was coming from inside the slide.

It was like deja vu, the last time he heard someone crying inside the slide was the day Norma had showed up in the park. He thought about just leaving but curiosity got the better of him. He climbed up the jungle gym and creeped towards the side. When he saw the blond female figure he quickly wiped his face with his long sleeves and spoke, "Are you okay?" He asked quietly, his voice hoarse from his own crying.

* * *

Norma had done almost the exact same thing she had done 6 years ago, ran as fast as she could until she found the playground. Never would she have imagined Caleb would do what he did, he had always been her protector and she had complete faith in him until today. She hated him for what he did, but mostly she hated herself for not speaking up and using her voice. She practically _let_ him sexually violate her. Her first time having sex was a time she would never forget, but she wished more than anything that she could.

There was no stopping the tears once they started, she felt like this slide was the only place she could really let out what she was feeling. She cried like she never had before, sobbing loudly for the innocence he had taken from her.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked from the top of the slide.

The young male voice startled her, she actually thought it was Caleb for a moment. Without thinking she slid out of the slide and stepped back. Her feet rooted into the ground when her eyes landed on the boy. She knew him. "Alex?" She could make out some of his features in the faint glow from the street lamp, he looked just as bad as she was sure she did. His eyes were red and puffy, he'd obviously been crying.

Her reaction startled him at first, he hadn't thought she'd be so jumpy. He nodded in response and leaned forward, his abdomen pressed against the top of the slide.

The little girl had mixed feelings. Part of her as happy to finally find the boy she met at this very park, but she also just wanted to be left alone. "Are _you_ okay?"

He frowned at her, "I asked you first."

"Who cares? It's ladies first." There was no hint of a smile, her voice was flat.

"My mom shot herself." He blurted out, almost wanted her to feel bad for him. The last thing he needed was a stupid girl he hardly knew being cold towards him at a time like this.

She dropped the hard exterior she had decided she was going to put up. This really was a shitty day for both of them, "I'm so sorry, Alex." Normally she probably would have jumped onto the playground equipment and embraced him, he certainly looked like he needed it, but after what Caleb had done Norma wasn't sure she wanted to be touched at all. Instead she walked around the slide and up the steps, taking a seat on the jungle gym next to his feet. "Is there anything I can do?"

He didn't say anything at first, just took a seat next to her. There was nothing anyone could do but maybe he they talked about something else it would take his mind off of it, "Are you alright? You seemed pretty upset a second ago." The way she had been crying it sounded like she had just _witnessed_ someone kill themselves.

He felt her body stiffen next to him before she responded, "Um, yeah." She remembered something he had told her the last time they were at the park, "Sometimes girls cry for no reason."

He let out a dry chuckle, this was the first time he had any positives feelings since he'd left school. The amusement washed away when he remembered when he had first heard his dad say that, this was the first time he knew how sad his mother was. "There's always a reason for tears." She was uncomfortable, he knew it. "We don't have to talk about it."

Norma wanted to talk about it, she wanted to tell him everything that had happened, but she just couldn't. She had the same helpless feeling she had had just a little while ago with Caleb and more tears welled in her eyes. She tried to blink them away but that only made things worse. She felt the boy move closer but she shrunk away.

As soon as Alex saw she was uncomfortable with his movement he scooted back.

She looked at him and studied his face, the boy seemed harmless. He saw she didn't want him close and backed away. Norma mustered up all her courage and moved closer to him, sitting on her knees so she could feel taller than him. He looked at her suspiciously as she stared at him, as if she was at war with herself. Before he knew it, she had wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her chin on his head.

Alex didn't know what to do, he had only received this kind of comfort from his mother. Honestly he needed it, he craved it. Without her he thought he'd never get it again. He relaxed into Norma and wrapped his arms around her, allowed himself to cry.

Together they sat on the jungle gym and comforted each other for a while, then moved around a little to get more comfortable. By the end of the night Norma was sitting on top of the slide and Alex on the monkey bars across from her.

"Were your parents fighting again?" He finally asked her.

She shrugged, "They're always fighting... If my mom's awake and my dad's home someone is yelling."

He raised a brow, "Does she sleep a lot?" Not that that was an odd thing, his mother had slept a lot as well. Just the way she put it seemed odd to him.

Norma nodded, her blonde curly bobbing up and down. "She's sick, so she takes a lot of medicine and it makes her sleep."

"Is she okay?" His voice was laced with genuine concern, "Is it, like, cancer?"

"No, not really..." She looked puzzled, sure, she knew what was wrong with her mom, but no one had ever asked her before. "She forgets a lot of things she does and sometimes she acts like a different person." Her voice was low as she explained her mother's condition. She hadn't told any of her friends from school what her mom did, it was kind of embarrassing. Besides she wasn't supposed to talk about it, but really, it wasn't like Alex knew anyone she did. Or that she saw him all the time. In fact, she might not see him again... the thought saddened her. "Do you want to meet here tomorrow night?" She asked as she hopped off the slide. She wasn't ready to go back home but she didn't want anyone to go looking for her. Last time she was found in Pine View her dad just about punched her lights out.

"You're leaving?" He didn't hide his disappointment, "We don't have to talk about your parents if-"

"My dad's going to be mad if I don't come back soon." She muttered. Hopefully it was late enough that Caleb had fallen asleep waiting up for her. He seemed tired after everything...

They both walked off the playground and towards the street, "I can walk you home." He told her.

"NO." She said a bit too quickly, "No, no... that's okay." She smiled at him, "Thank you."

He nodded awkwardly. The light from the streetlamp shined brightly down on them and they could both see each other a lot better. The young boy first took notice to how blue her eyes were. He assumed he just hadn't cared to notice when they were younger. That, or maybe it was because they were still red from crying. His eyes were suddenly drawn to a bruise on her collarbone, then a few others on her legs.

Before he could ask about them she had started stepping away, maybe because she saw him looking at her a little too closely. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." He called after her, his face bright red. He didn't want her to think he was staring at her in a weird way. Alex stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking back to his house.

The next day he spent much of his time anticipating going back to the park, but when the sun finally went down Norma wasn't there. He waited and waited, but she never showed up. He even came back the next few nights, but still no sign of her. He worried something had happened to her but nothing ever came on the local news about a missing girl from Pine View. She just didn't come...


	3. The First Real Goodbye

_Disclaimer: This in an Alternative Universe Fanficton (something I've never done before). I don't own any Bates Motel characters, I'm just having fun with them. Thank you for taking an interest, I hope you enjoy._

 _I don't know if it's the season premiere or what, but I've got my muse back! At least for this story._

* * *

Norma walked through the supermarket while she waited for John. He had gone to the gas station to fill up the tank and she was going to get some snacks for the road, It was a long drive to Arizona. She filled up her basket with some junk food, as she took time to work up the courage to walk to the pregnancy tests.

She was sure she was pregnant, she hadn't had her period in over a month, and had even gained a few pounds, not to mention she could hardly keep her breakfast down in the mornings. She really didn't need a test for pregnancy, just one for paternity.

John was a great guy, she wanted him to be the father but she knew it was highly unlikely. He didn't deserve what she was doing to him but she was desperate, she needed to get away from her family and he was the only one willing to take her away. Her blue eyes scanned the shelves as she debated on which test to grab.

There was a flash of grey out of the corner of her eye and she heard footsteps. Another customer, probably the only other one in the whole store. She glanced at the man as he passed the isle and her heart sped up, "Alex." she said barely above a whisper. Norma knew that stopping in this town brought the possibility of seeing him again, she had even asked John to wait to get gas until White Pine Bay.

* * *

Alex parked his truck in one of the parking stalls close to the supermarket, not wanting to have to walk a long way. He had just signed up for the police academy this morning and then went straight to the gym to start getting into the shape he needed to be in. After an hour and a half of overdoing it, he left with wobbly legs.

The young man entered the store and grabbed a cart, leaning his weight on it as he pushed it to the frozen food isle. After dumping a ton of quick, easy meals the pain in his leg muscles had increased to the point where he figured that he might as well get something to help while he was at the store.

Alex wheeled the cart towards the pharmacy on his jell-o like knees, hoping he didn't look like he was walking as strange as he felt he was. Up until now he hadn't seen anyone else in the store and he doubted there was one in here, the parking lot was practically empty. He was almost to the isle for pain relief when he thought he heard someone call his name, a woman. He stopped and looked around, then took a step back to look in the isle he had just passed.

For a moment he didn't know who she was; He had no idea all those years ago that the crying little girl would turn into the beautiful woman standing in front of him today. Her brilliant blue eyes stared at him, a small smile formed on her pink lips. "Norma?" She nodded and placed her basket on the ground, walking towards him. He pushed his cart out of the way and into the other isle, embarrassed by the fact that all he had bought so far was frozen food. He didn't want her to think he was lazy or couldn't cook. "I didn't recognize you at first."

"It's been a while." She responded sheepishly, "You look good. How are you?"

It had been a while, just over five years if he did the calculations right. He'd changed since the day his mother died, just as he was sure she had as well. "You look good, too." He felt his face heat up and hoped it didn't show. She was perfect. Her short blonde curls, bright blue eyes, perfect lips. He kept his eyes on her face, not wanting to blatantly run his eyes down her body. As if this wasn't awkward enough.

The last time they had seen each other they had made plans to meet again the next night but she hadn't shown up. At first he had been hurt but as the years went by he found himself reflecting on the times he saw her; It was clear to him now that the bruises she had when he saw her were from her father, she probably couldn't make it out to see him because she couldn't get away from her father. "What are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

"Oh," She paused for a moment, "I'm actually on my way out... I'm moving to Arizona."

"Arizona?" He sounded more surprised than he had meant to, "That's... far." His heart sunk, this could very well be his last chance encounter with Norma. It's not like she was a really big part of his life, but he couldn't help but feel that way. She'd been there his first day at the police station, the day his mother died, and today just after he signed up for the police academy. Whenever something major happened, Norma seemed to pop up. Part of him hoped she felt the same way; he wanted to have been there for her, too. "Do you think you'll ever be back? To visit, anyway?"

She crinkled her nose at the thought of returning to visit her family. On the other hand, his disappointment eased the pain of the mere mention of seeing her brother again. "I don't know, maybe..." She shrugged and smiled slightly, he'd really grown up. Norma wished she'd lived closer to Alex, or had made more of an effort to see him before now. Maybe if she'd seen him again before she met John, things could be different.

The blonde waved the thought into the back of her mind. To be fair she didn't _really_ know much about Alex Romero other than the fact that he was fit, handsome, the son of a sheriff and that his mother taken her own life. If she knew him better, she might not even _like_ him, let alone want to be with him. That's what she told herself anyway.

"Well, I hope you do." He said quietly, "It would be great to see you again."

Before she could answer, she heard someone calling her name, "Norma." She and Alex both looked to see who was intruding on their conversation.

John Masset had his hands in his pockets as he stood by the entrance of the store that was just on the other side of the pharmacy, waiting patiently. At first he was going to walk up and introduce himself as Norma's boyfriend, but then he decided otherwise. Norma had probably told this guy she was already taken, just as she usually did when other men stopped and spoke with her. The only thing different about this time was the way this guy looked at her, like he had known her for ages. A small frown formed on his face but he refused to go over there and "stake his claim" as Caleb would say. He wasn't going to treat Norma they way everyone else had, she wasn't property.

He himself had only been living in the area for about a year. After having grown up in Kansas, he and his parents moved to Oregon for his father's job. Norma seemed to know everyone around here, it wasn't unusual for her to stop catch up with old friends. However, no matter how much he tried to convince himself that everything was normal, the look in the other man's eyes said something different.

Alex looked at the other man's face and the back at Norma, "I should be going, anyway."

She gave him a sad smile, "I'm glad I got to see you before I left."

"I'm sure we'll see eachother again soon." He forced a smile as he walked back to his cart as she retrieved her basket. "Goodbye, Norma."

"Goodbye, Alex." She nodded to him before walking back to John, the couple then went to the checkout line.

Alex watched as the two left him line of view. For the first time he looked at what aisle he was in and where Norma had been standing. He gave a small sigh when he saw the shelves of pregnancy tests; something about her being pregnant with someone's child made his heart sink even more. Obviously it didn't effect him, Norma's business was her business and she was already moving to another state. He would probably never see her again if he was honest with himself.

The only thing he could do was wish her the best in life and hope that everything turned out okay for both of them.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the extremely long wait! Hopefully I'll pick up the pace. Thinking about continuing this into the actual series. Obviously things would have turned out differently if all of this had happened.


End file.
